


Hellboy 2019 (Request from tumblr)

by MoxFirefly



Category: Hellboy (2019)
Genre: Anung Un Rama - Freeform, Blow Jobs, F/M, Genderbend, Hellboy - Freeform, Masterbation, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Other, Reader inserts, Sexual Tension, fem reader - Freeform, fem!HB, hellboy 2019 - Freeform, hellboy x fem!reader, hellboy/reader - Freeform, hellgirl, hellgirl x male!reader, male!reader, non specific reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: Been a while since I’ve been here and currently have a writing blog over at tumblr. I’m posting some of the request I’ve gotten. Swing by over there if you’d like to request a drabble or ficlet (I’m writing short stuff for now)Hagelpaimon (writing side blog)Coulrofilia-sexuell (main blog where you can drop anon request)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey, girl, hey!! So, I’m here making my request bc your writing is so damn good and I need more. I was thinking Hellboy and the reader are just friends but there is total mutual pining, unresolved sexual tension between them bc they’re both waiting for the other to make The Move ™️. Maybe they’re having a movie night or something where they are alone and he tickles her or they play wrestle and she ends up on top of him and then shablam... I leave the rest in your hands 😈

“You have the absolute worst taste in beer” Hellboy tossed you the can of beer. Miraculously you’d caught it and inspected the label. “What’s wrong with a little craft beer now and then? Your shit taste like piss and grass” You opened the can and took a sip happily enjoying it. “Add some blueberries to that and you’ve got whatever god forsaken shit you are drinking. Hipster nonsense if you ask me” You tossed a chip at him as he laughed at your insulted face.

It was a typical Friday night for the two of you. Picking on each other, having drinks and talking about everything and nothing. You lived for these hangouts with him, he was afterall your best friend.

“Why don’t we just drink tequila it’s the one drink we agree on” You rested your feet on his lap and reached for another chip. “Because the last time we did that I somehow ended up with my nails painted and you ordered half a restaurant for me on ubereats” The memory sent you into a fit of giggles, beer nearly coming out of your nose. “Jesus Christ $500 I forgot! But hey, we ate like fucking kings that night” You stated matter of fact. “Till you puked in the sink” He pointed to the aforementioned sink. “Fucking tater tots...” You shivered at the memory.

He’d downed his beer by now and and was quick to grab another one from the coffee table. You choked a little chugging yours. “Some comerade! Let me catch up!” He pinched your toe and you kicked him softly. “Lightweight” He mouthed at you grinning when you flipped him off. “I gotta pace myself, I’ve got a mountain of paper work I gotta attend to” You place the empty can on the table and dug underneath you for your phone. “Postmates? Pizza?” You scrolled through the menu and melted happily when Hellboy massaged your feet. “Meh, Chinese?” He offered while expertly working the soles of your feet. “Shit, that place has to be closed by now” You wiggled your toes when his knuckles found a particular spot.

You saw the micheveous gleam in his golden eyes.

“Is the tough as nails y/n ticklish?!” You gave him a stern but playful look. “I will step on your tail don’t-Hellboy!” You voice betrayed you as you were unmable to hold your fit of laughter. He gripped your foot and attacked the same spot with his fingers. He took advantage of his strength and you were wheezing with laughter begging him to quit it.

“I’m going to kick you and I won’t be sorry!” You stated between fits of laughter. You managed to unhook your foot from his grasp and lunged forward to smack his arm. “You’re such a dick!” You yelled still recuperating from the attack. “I can’t believe you’re ticklish” You huffed our, cheeks red. “Dummy my phone fell” You crawled across his lap to check where it had landed. 

Unbeknownst to you he got a little stiff. Hellboy’s eyes ran across the length of your back. He’d be a fool to deny your beauty. Curves in all the right places, beautiful skin and a scent he could recognize a mile a way. He awkwardly kept his arms away from you while you rummaged for the phone. “Got it! Pray the screen isn’t cracked or your ass is grass buddy” You leaned back inspecting the device and didn’t catch the soft smile on his face as he stared at you. “We’re in business. For my emotional distress I’m picking the midnight dinner” He lifted his arms in defeat. “You win, and for your emotional distress let me get you more of your awful beer” He sat up missing your glare.

You’d settled on his spot which was warm and toasty. He’d bent down towards the mini fridge and looked about. There was a privilege to having him as a best friend. He wasn’t just fun and strong, he was ridiculously handsome to you. The muscles were one thing and god did you ogle every chance you got. There was more to that and you found it in little things. His hair was getting longer, his eyes always shun a little more whenever you made him laugh. His jawline was strong and accentuated his features perfectly.

Perhaps you were buzzed but you blurted it out.

“You know you’re like super handsome” Were your cheeks hot?

Hellboy stood, beers in hand and raised a brow at you. “Are you drunk already?” He smiled but there was a shyness to his stare. “What? I can’t tell my friend he’s hot?” Now he laughed and sat back down with you offering you the drink. “Wait which is it? Handsome or hot?” He leaned back against the couch. You placed the beer on the table and leaned back with him. “Both” Why were you on blurt mode all of a sudden was beyond you. You rested your head on his shoulder, smiling when he rested his head on yours. 

“I think you’re beautiful” Hellboy said softly, somewhat hoping you wouldn’t hear. “Ok now you’re the drunk one” You chuckled while pinching his side. He exaggerated how hurt he was by it and it only egged you on.

The two of you somehow ended up play fighting. Hellboy always used cero to little effort for fear of hurting you. You’d ended up across his lap, belly hurting from laughing so much as he held both your wrist effortlessly.

The laughter subsided softly as you looked up at him with a goofy smile.

He really was a sight.

You reached up with your bound hands and ran your knuckles across his cheek. “I meant it, you know?” You said seriously. He shook his head. “Don’t lie” His eyes drifted away as you sat up on his lap. “No, I’m not lying” Your e/c eyes found his golden ones.

It was adrenaline.

You’d kissed him and not a friend kiss either.

Lips on lips. Gentle but confident.

When you pulled back his hot breath mingled with yours.

When did your heart decide to beat out of your chest?

You cupped his face, the pads of your thumbs running through scars and scruff. Something in him snapped when you licked your lips and he was on you again and hungrily.

You’d never been kissed with such intensity. You’d never felt every and all emotions in one kiss. Hellboy’s left hand rested on the back your neck. Your hands still cupped his face, head tilting to the side to deepen the already intense kiss.

You’d pulled back to catch your breath but it was pointless. Hellboy’s forehead rested against yours and the rough edges of his horns felt so odd yet right. You looked into his eyes, breath ragged and hands gripping and clutching at him.

Eyes always spoke better than mouths.

You’d moved about and straddled his lap and when his tail snaked up the backs of yours thighs you moaned. 

You tossed his shirt away as well as yours. Fingers ran down his chest feeling scars here and there. He shivered beneath your soft caresses. “Do you... I mean, only if you-“ You nodded understanding. “Don’t stop” You whispered softly against his skin. You kissed his pulse and he gripped your thighs. You under his jaw and felt nails dig into one of your thighs. When you found his lips again you were grinding down on the growing bulge you felt.

He’d adjusted you beneath him on the couch. Clothes fully discarded and legs a shaking mess around his waist. He buried his face against your neck driving into you slowly and carefully. Every inch of your insides going up in flames as he fucked you. Your toes caressed the base of his tail and by the hitch in his breathing you mentally noted that for a future occasion.

You peppered his cheek with kisses and urged him on. He hit you with a different angle and you’d lost the ability for coherent words. 

He told you how much he wanted you. Wanted this.

You told him how much you needed him. Needed this.

He’d consumed you and so had you. You came around his cock, clutching at him as if the fall wasn’t just inside of you but physical as well. You were still riding the high when he came inside of you, a growl etched onto your neck.

You rested your check on his shoulder, his hair cascading on you as a stone hand was caressing your thigh.

You could worry later about everything and so could he. For now, here against each other, there was no reason to move.


	2. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I am a thirsty AF B* and have two prompts for you. First one? S/O walking on Hellboy having ahem, 'alone time'. Second one? ....You know the second one. It's based on that new piece of art out for Big Red. HAVE FUN I LOVE YOU BYE

Everyone’s a creature of habit. Yourself included of course. Routines or rituals that one abides to.

In your case you were in the habit of always waking up last. You also liked laying in bed well after waking. Scrolling through your phone or simply just resting on the comfortable bed beneath you.

Most times Hellboy woke first and didn’t wish to disturb you. He’d hit the shower or get a quick workout or bring back some breakfast for the two of you. 

On this particular morning you heard the shower running. You’d stretched out, hearing every vertebrae snap and cursing your bad sleeping habits. You’d picked up the first discarded shirt you found, his of course, and thrown it on. 

It was a short few steps to get to the bathroom section of the room. the bright lights in there always managed to blind your eyes. The Steam was evident and the water was loud as you stuck the tooth brush in your mouth. You ran your other hand across the glass to tell Red something about breakfast.

Mid brush and barely a single phrase out you went wide eyed.

What was the protocol again for when you catch your boyfriend jacking off? 

Part of it was embarrassment on your behalf that left you unable to say something. The other half was seriously just enjoying the view.

Water cascading down him always left you a mess. The way he rested his forehead against his stone forearm while his left gripped and stroked his cock. The well practiced motions, the habit of always gripping the base and gently squeezing. 

Do you say something now? Do you keep staring there squeezing your legs together a little more than necessary?

You bit down on your toothbrush when he leaned back giving you a better view. He was so hard, and judging by how he picked up the pace he was chasing release.

“I think this is where you offer me a hand” His voice snapped you out of the trance. You looked up at him and saw that shit eating grin that drove you up the wall. “I’m- sorry!” You turned quickly spitting out toothpaste and embarrassment pretty much. 

“So you’re not offering that hand?” He half yelled over the noise of the shower. You stood there red as crimson knowing full well this was only making it better for him. By the time you reached the bed he’d shut off the shower and you could hear dripping. “I’m-ok I didn’t mean to intrude but I-“ You turned around to apologize but were met with a very naked half demon.

“...I rather offer something else than a hand” He wanted to be, for lack of a better word, cocky? Then so could you. He raised a brow as you took off the shirt, hand going back to his memeber and slowly stroking. “C’mere then” He beckoned you as you went. Your hand gripped his wrist as you knelt down.

He was dripping all over the floor and the droplets felt warm against your skin, on your tongue as you engulfed him to the best of your abilities. The soft groan that left him encouraged you, your nails scratching the backs of his thighs made him shiver. You bobbed your head, taking him till you gagged just a little. “Easy easy, don’t hurt that pretty throat” His hand cupped your face, thumb running down your jaw as you did your best to suck him off. 

You released him and stuck out your tongue and you could’ve sworn he whined. He gripped his cock gave your tongue a few lewd taps, loving how precum and drool fell. “Im not wasting a good load like this” Your lips felt a little swollen and the wetness between your thighs was unbereable. He sat on the bed, and you got the message instantly as you quickly got up and straddled him. “Eager? Watching me got you this hot huh y/n?” 

Cocky bastard.

You pushed him down and positioned yourself above his cock and slowly pushed yourself down on him. “Fuck” You breathed out as you settled, hands on his chest. He gripped your waist thrusting upwards and absolutely loving your yelp of surprise. “Go on, ride me good baby” Hellboy gripped your rear and gave it a smack with his left hand. He knows how much that drives you mad. 

Your hips moved and the angle itself would be your undoing. Like this he hit every nerve and spot just perfectly and while his size was tricky it helped intensify the pleasure like this. You thrusted down on him not expecting to be the moaning mess you could hear yourself becoming.

True to his demand you rode him. True to your skill he was absolutely becoming a mess beneath you. 

Hellboy had a habit of indicating it too. He sat up still holding you tightly and began to fuck upwards losing himself to a rhythm. His mouth found your breast as you moaned out his name. Tongue swirling around your nipple as he met you thrust for thrust. “Oh g-god” You were a stuttering mess by now, hips erratically moving, hands gripping a chunks of his hair as he thrusted up. You felt his thumb on your clit and that was your undoing.

It was one of those orgasms where you get dizzy. Where you go stiff as a board and your head swims and your voice cracks. Hellboy presses his face against your chest as he erratically thrust up and cums in you with a growl that’s lost against your skin. You fall backwards with him, feeling sticky warmth drip out of you and steam against your body. 

You could get into this morning habit.


	3. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi again! Seems part of my ask got eaten, actually had a request for you, if you wouldn't mind indulging me. Was wondering if you'd be game for a little reader insert with Anung Un Rama being summoned for some naughty times with a female summoner

The wind had picked up and a chill befell you like no other.

A knife.

A cut.

An incantation.

The earth shifted somehow. The wind changed its course you could tell. The blood on your cut hand dropped into a goblet rhymically.

It was the sudden heat that alerted you to your success. It was a steamy heat, like that of a very very hot summer night. Goosebumps broke out over your skin.

He was behind you.

That heat dragged itself all over your body.

“Clever witch” his voice was deep yet otherworldly. You smiled, sat cross legged on a blanket as you watched your wound seep some more blood. “My coven said I couldn’t...well perhaps more like I shouldn’t” You looked over your shoulder doing your best not to show fear.

He was a sight to behold after all.

You turned slightly more, eyes running up the behemoth that was Anung Un Rama himself.

“And yet, here i stand” The fiery crown did little to illuminate such a dark forest. His gaze was upon you as you turned fully to sit on your knees before him. “And yet, here I kneel before you” You did your best to show confidence, as best as you could for being naked. 

Pesky ritual necessities after all.

“Speak, i see no reason to remain here” His voiced felt disembodied yet it bounced off every inch of the forest grounds. “My king, I wish to make my sisters before me proud. To show my coven I am stronger” You lifted your bloodstained hand to him. “I want to bed the great king of hell himself” His left hand gripped your offered one.

His chest shook with a low laugh. A stone finger ran across your lips. “Weak” He muttered. 

That of course, you were not. It egged you on and fueled you. Your lips wrapped around the stone digit. You make out his features and saw a brow lift in curiosity. A tongue twirled around the warm stone finger. His left hand gripped your cut one harder and you refused to wince.

“I want you my king” You whispered against his stone palm. You slowly slipped your hand from his grasp. They settled at his hooves, slowly running up his legs. “I desire you my lord” At his thighs you leaned forward. “I crave you” Bold hands rubbed at his clothed crotch. You could make out the outline of an impressive member and the thought of pleasuring him both excited and frightened you. 

He was silent for the most part but allowing you to touch him. When your hands freed him of his pants you felt a hand grip your hair. You looked up at him, bloodstain prints scattered over you and a look of devotion that made him growl in anticipation.

You took him into your mouth as best as you possibly could. What couldn’t be take in you settled to for your hands to help with. Your tongue licked the underside of his cock before settling on his head. You twirled your tongue around the tip before giving it a suck that produced a low groan out of him. “How long has it been my king? Since you were serviced accordingly” Your hands tightened around the base running up the shaft then slowly back down. Inwardly smirking as you felt a shiver run down him you took to swallowing as much of him as you could. He seemed to enjoy when you choked on his cock, the lewd noise making him growl. 

When you were finding a rhythm to this he seemed to have a changed his mind. Your mouth left him with a lewd pop and your questioning was halted upon feeling yourself placed on the blanket. Legs wrapped around his waist your urged him on. A huff of warm air left his lips as his left hand caressed your breasts. Your hands ran up his muscular frame marveling every old battel scar that you came across. 

His horns fascinated you and he seemed to greatly enjoy your hands running up the length of them. There was ravenous glee to your eyes as he entered you harshly. Even as you bit down on your lip hard when he started to quite literally fuck you into the ground. 

His lips now, were a surprise. The kiss caught you off guard but you welcomed the feverish kiss he trapped you in. Your hands lost themselve in his hair as you kissed him with reckless abandon. The burn inside of you made you moan into his mouth and he ate up every sound hungrily.

Anung Un Rama tightened his grip on your thighs, burying himself to the hilt in your tight wetness as you writhed under him. The smell of the earth, the cold wind on your hot skin, the perspiration on your flesh and the heat inside of you. Every element seemed to triplify in your senses. Your nails ran down his back with every intent to leave your own personal mark. He growled against your neck, pushing your legs over his shoulder sent your senses spiraling. The deep thrust were hitting every nerve.

Your throat felt like sand from breathing and moaning so much. You felt lips wrap around a nipple and teeth graze not so gently. This only caused you to scream and further fueled the king to continue his attack on your other breast. 

“A-anung!” Your voice cracked and your legs stiffened as that wave washed over you. Something left you, a noise that resembled a moan. You’d never been fucked in such a way and it was rendering you a mess. Anung Un Rama’s thrust had continued. With one final growl he’d buried himself as deeply as he could as he started to cum, he gripped your thighs tightly lost to his own pleasure as he pumped every last bit of himself inside of you. His hair obscured his face but you could make out how his chest was rising rapidly back and forth. The bruising hold on your thighs. The warm stickiness of his cum dripping out of you as he pumped all of it out into you. 

It was just ragged breathes from you and him. A hand gripped your jaw and lips were at the shell of your ear.

Four words.

“You're mine now, witch”

You closed your eyes as you grinned.

Now you were the supreme of your coven.


	4. Little black dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: fem!HB rocks a gorgeous dress and her bf can’t keep his hands to himself.
> 
> Aka Hellgirl and male!reader smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious what fem!HB looks like go visit Atomic52 (tumblr) who’s the most talented being on this earth and has supplied me with so much Hellgirl goodness's

You’d both slammed against the door, mouths barely leaving one another.

Hellgirl’s stone hand was trying to find the doorknob to the room. You, her adoring boyfriend, was hiking up her dress. “If you don’t open this door you’re fucking me right here” Hellgirl said in between kisses. You couldn’t help but smile against her lips.

Ten minutes ago you both were attending a BPRD dinner party. She’d shown up in a backless dress and you were done for. You’d ran your hands down her spine all night until she quietly excused herself and dragged you away.

Here now, against a door in a well lit hall she’d showed you just how riled up you had her.

“What if I do?” You kissed down her neck. Her left hand gripping your hair. “You wouldn’t” she breathed out” Your response was to kneel and tell her to bunch up her dress which she obliged without question. Sliding down her underwear you watch her with absolute lust. She was a beautiful sight, those golden eyes half lidded as you began to kiss her inner thighs.

Hellgirl bit her lower lip when she felt the first lap of your tongue against her wet slit. “Oh fuck” She gripped her dress tightly as you licked her most sensitive nub. 

A door opening and footsteps made you both freeze. You clutched the backs of her thighs and she your hair.

“Room?” You whispered trying not to laugh. “Room” she whispered as she managed to open the door. Inside you both fell into a fit of laughter. “Get me out of this please?” Your hands went to her back and you kissed the light trail of fur. Her tail instinctively came to wrap around your waist. “No, keep it on, you look beautiful” You whispered against the back of her neck, hands kneading her breast through the soft fabric. 

She threw her head back, a moan escaping her lips as your hands roamed. “I’m gonna bend you over” You tweaked a nipple between your fingers. “I’m gonna push your underwear to the side” You felt her tail tighten around your waist. “And I’m going to fuck you” She almost purred at your final words.

Every fiber in her being felt like it was engulfed in flames. She’s be on fire before both literally and figuratively but this was neither. You always submerged her in a familiar heat, a flame that laid waste to all her senses. You had bent her over as promised, loving how her tail clung around you waist as you took out your cock. 

Hellgirl grinded against the bed, the need so palpable you could smell it. It entrapped you always, lead you to the familiar warmth that was her core. You pushed yourself into her, loving how her back arched and her moans fell. “I love you so fucking much” You groaned against her ear. She smiled in her hazy bliss. “I love you more” She barely could stop a moan to say it.

You thrusted deeper, she begged for more. There wasn’t a thing you could deny her after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: salutations!! i was wondering if i could ask for another writing piece with the beloved Hellgirl. lol i was thinking she's feeling a bit self conscious cuz she feels like there are way more prettier girls out there for her male S/O to love. but he proves her wrong by giving her some sweet loving and body worship. you're awesome!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing stuff for my friend. Remember to swing by Atomic52’s tumblr to check out her rendition of a fem HB.

Hellgirl considers herself to be a strong woman.

Not often did she let things get in under the wire. She was strong, intelligent and most of all, compassionate.

But on rare occasions, when the self esteem bars depleted. She felt like the proverbial elephant in the room. 

She was bright red, has a tail and horns she filed down herself. For years she never really saw herself as beautiful or sexually appealing. 

Then you showed up.

And boy did she hate you for the first two weeks. How dare you make her get a crush? And the audacity of it all was making her fall for you hard.

You considered yourself a regular run of the mill joe but to her that wasn’t the case.

She was in love and so were you.

A relationship brought on other self conscious aspects for the two of you. Today thought, she was feeling incredibly off. 

Hellgirl had seen you speaking with two female agents. Her brain had sent her that negative message she usually shot down. What if you had a normal girlfriend? What if you could go out and do normal couple stuff? She visualized you with one of the agents and it stuck together like a puzzle piece.

How long would you put up with her?

You noticed the funk in the room when you got in. Hellgirl’s head phones were in, music loud and an array of nail polish bottles were scattered on the bed. 

Yup she was definitely in a funk. Painting her nails was a hobby she often did to decompress. Today she was working on her hooves. You got on the bed and kissed her shoulder. “Can I help?” She took out an earbud and smiled faintly. “I’m good, how was your day y/n?” She turned off her playlist and returned to her task at hand.

“Boring. Meetings, paperwork, training newbies. How about you? How was the werewolf situation in Pittsburg?” You scratched her back and she almost melted. “Stimulating an smelly” She fanned her hooves as you chuckled.

She was distant, you could feel that there was something swimming in her head.

“You ok baby?” You asked as you wrapped your arms around her waist.

She sighed and got up, you frowned at the loss of contact.

“Do you want to get married? Don’t you want kids someday? Can we even make a child? You want things y/n and I’m not 100% sure I could provide that-“ She stopped herself and covered her face. You got up and approached her gently. 

“Hellgirl? Look at me please” You held her wrists and rugged gently. Her golden eyes seemed tearful. “We will get married when we are both ready. We will try for kids and or adopt them. I’m not going anywhere any time soon” You places a kiss on each wrist.

The aura of protection was down. She was at her most vulnerable. “People stare at us y/n, even the agents. You could have any girl here or out there-“ You placed a finger against her lips. “I wanted you. I pursued you. Somehow I got you. I am not going to run off with some other woman when you are the only woman I want and love” You cupped her chin.

She was doing everything possible to not shed a few tears. So naturally you kissed her. Hellgirl happily kissed you back. You wrapped your arms around her waist loving the height difference between the two of you.

You prided yourself in many things but overall you loved showing off your own strength when it came to her. You pushed her towards the bed again, nail polish bottled scattering to the ground. 

You kissed her vehemently, lips pressed against one another roughly. You showed her through that kiss everything you’d said before. Your hands gripped and stroked every inch of her at your disposal.

Her eyes found yours as you kissed a path down her stomach towards her navel. “Let me show you” You punctuated every word with a kiss. She lifted her hips as you slid her shorts off those magnificent long legs. “I’m torn to be honest. Do I love having these around my hips? Or around my head?” She covered her face but the heat radiating off of her said everything.

You found her inner thigh with your tongue. “I’m going to remind you why I love every part of you” Her tail wrapped itself around your wrist, a habit of hers when you indulged in this.

Hellgirl’s breathless ‘oh my god’ as you mouth connected with her wet folds would never not be your favorite. Your tongue expertly lavished attention to her core and the nub you lived to torture. Your hands gripped her thighs, nails digging into hard flesh. 

Her messy bun was disheveled, eyes in the back of her head as you buried your face more. Two digits found themselves inside of her wet heat and she almost came undone by that alone. You sucked at her clit, fingers buried deep inside of her when your felt her left hand on your head. She was close but you wanted so see this.

You couldn’t help but smile against her heat. She was wound up and about to break. “Everything” You ran your hands over her body, fingers lingering on scars here and there. Tracing patterns over her star tattoos. “Every little thing of yours, is mine” You guided her long legs around your waist. You could tell part of her wanted to hide her face as you spoke those words but leaned over her. “Keep your eyes on mine” You ran a hand down her cheek, slowly entering. Watching her face contort in pleasure always did it for you.

“Please, please” She ran her left hand up your body, stone hand above her gripping a pillow. You fucked her slowly making sure to draw out every desperate plea from her. You shook your head with a grin. “You’ll Cum with me” You thrusted harder, her mouth went wide and you pushed two fingers into it. “Don’t you taste so good?” You groaned out, your own pleasure catching up to you. Hellgirl nodded, too lost in it to be ashamed. She sucked lasciviously and raised her hips to meet your thrust.

“God you’re so fucking gorgeous” You growled out as you cupped both of her breast. Her tail wrapped around your thigh, her way of saying she couldn’t hold out much longer. You thrusted faster, the bed creaking with your enthusiasm. “Oh fuck y/n!” She went rigid and tight as she came. It was it for you, cumin with her and losing your rhythm. 

She kept her eyes glued to yours as the two of you came.


End file.
